The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to a cover plate for a turbomachine component.
Many turbomachines include a compressor portion linked to a turbine portion through a common compressor/turbine shaft or rotor and a combustor assembly. The compressor portion guides a compressed air flow through a number of sequential stages toward the combustor assembly. In the combustor assembly, the compressed air flow mixes with a fuel to form a combustible mixture. The combustible mixture is combusted in the combustor assembly to form hot gases. The hot gases are guided to the turbine portion through a transition piece. The hot gases expand through the turbine portion creating work that is output, for example, to power a generator, a pump, or to provide power to an aircraft. In addition to providing compressed air for combustion, a portion of the compressed airflow is passed through the turbine portion for cooling purposes.
The portion of the compressed airflow for cooling purposes often times flows through components that are exposed to the hot gases. Accordingly, many turbomachine components include internal passageways that provide conduits for the cooling airflow. Generally the components are formed with the internal passages from various super alloy materials and then provided with additional structure such as cover plates, baffles, or the like that either prevents or channels cooling airflow in a particular manner. The additional structure is typically welded to the component.